SCA-2 connectors are extensively used to interconnect Gigabit Interface Converter (GBIC) modules and back-plane systems. Some recently designed SCA-2 connectors have press-fit type contacts for simplifying the mounting of the connectors to related PCBs. The press-fit type contacts are subject to a relatively large resistance force during their insertion into a PCB. This large resistance force can cause the contacts to deflect during insertion if the housing provides insufficient support to contacts. Once the deflection occurs, the contacts may not correctly engage with the conductive plating on the PCB, or even worse, may not be capable of insertion into the PCB to establish an electrical connection.
The value of the present invention lies in an improved structure of a housing of an SCA-2 connector and related press-fit type contacts, which are more effectively retained and supported in the newly-designed housing.